Talk:Stages
A Template for the Stages Request Does anyone think that a template for the stages should be created? The wiki already has two templates for the Chuck E. Cheese's and Rock-afire Explosion characters. The template would list all the stages that CEC and ShowBiz Pizza Place have used over the years. This includes test stages such as the Star Stage and the Awesome Adventure Machine. The template would be put on every article relating to any stage. -- 19:20, February 10, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Sorry, for the late reply, but I've just created this template. Template:Stages Santademon (talk) 10:45, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :I knew you would reply eventually, Santademon! Thanks! By the way, the template looks nice. However, I really think the template would be more organized if the stages were also separated between the ones used by Chuck E. Cheese's and the Rock-afire Explosion as I mentioned above. But still, thanks for answering my request. -- 13:30, October 12, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Party Zone Stage/CEC Live Stage Apparently, there is a new stage at Chuck E. Cheese's called the "Party Zone Stage". I don't know much about it, but what what I found is that it is one of the newer stages that was recently introduced and the locations that will be getting it will have either a Chuck E. animatronic from a Studio C/Circles of Light stage or just have a costumed Chuck E. dancing on the stage during show times. I have also heard the name CEC Live Stage get throw around as well. There is a link below me that has some info on it. http://w11.zetaboards.com/Retro_Pizza_Zone/topic/11447067/1/ -- 13:40, July 30, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Galaxy Stage/Edit Request 10/2/2016 Could an article about the Galaxy Stage be made? About the stage, it is a test stage featured at the Chuck E. Cheese's location in West Melbourne, Florida. Like the Star Stage, it features a Studio C Chuck E. Cheese animatronic. The background features a futuristic city at nighttime or in outer space. I can't really give more of a description, but a video that I found is provided in the link below me that features this stage. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-T9Hdv0nrA -- 19:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Gamma Stage While looking up information on Retro Pizza Zone, I stumbled across a page discussing stage installation dates. On the page, one user mentioned there is a stage known as the "Gamma Stage" that is a prototype of the Studio C Cappa. The Gamma Stage according to the user is located in Joplin, Missouri. The stage has a Studio C Chuck E Cheese animatronic like other stages that were tested in the 2000s and early 2010s. http://w11.zetaboards.com/Retro_Pizza_Zone/topic/11118952/1/ - Info with comment regarding about stage. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEkeKUW5ypA - Video of the stage. -- 14:20, October 17, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :Since, it's basically the same stage as the Studio C Cappa, I just added a mention of it to the Cappa page. Santademon (talk) 03:42, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright Santademon. Even though the Gamma Stage is slightly different from a normal Cappa stage, thanks anyway for responding. -- 14:00, November 2, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian